1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron microscope and, more particularly, to a method and an electron microscope for forming an image on the basis of comparison between images obtained by tilting a specimen or an electron beam.
2. Background Art
JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-19218 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,064,326) describes an example of a technique to construct a three-dimensional-construction image of a specimen by changing the angle at which an electron beam is applied to the specimen and combining images (transmission images) obtained at a plurality of angles. Through a three-dimensional image of a specimen constructed by such a method, the cubic structure of the specimen can be analyzed.
JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-19218 also describes an example of performing three-dimensional reconstruction in which a shift of the position of a specimen is corrected by selectively cutting, by means of two-dimensional correlation processing with respect to a reference image, the same visual field out of a series of transmission images of a specimen obtained in a tilting manner.